Second Chance's
by WildRebel93
Summary: It happened so quickly...The flash of fangs and claws. The sound of flesh ripping and tearing as it was torn from the living. The screams of pain as bones cracked and limbs tore from there propper place. The wails of the fallen and the soon to be rang out clearly sending shivers up survivors spines. It was never ment to go this far but yet here we are...Still...Life finds a way..
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE:SPELLING FIXED**

 **This is something I've been brain stroking for a while now, and I know there's a tone of them out there so I hope you find mine unique in it's own special way. I've done my best with this little being and have many more chapters to upload soon. Please review and feel free to leave me your thoughts. Any are appreciated.**

 *****DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN JURRASIC PARK/WORLD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS*****

 **((P.S. I'm doing a lot of this on my phone so I don't have spell check so please bear with me.))**

It happened so fast like a flash of light in her eyes. She had hissed and snarled a colorful variety of insults at the white demon. Before it swiped her away with a cold snarl. She flew into the building with a painful thud. Dazed and confused she could still hear her sisters furious shrieks as they sprung on the enemy. She lay on the cold ground as the shrill screech of one of her sisters in pain filled her ears, before the snarls of the other rang out with a murderous hiss. The monster bellowed in pain as her sister clawed at the white scales. The shrill screech from her jaws as she was quickly silenced. Blue let out a faint warble as she tried to regain her composure. Her head was spinning and the sounds of the soft meat hatchlings screaming rang in her ears. She could feel there terror as the ground trembled beneath her body. The strong and confident roar of the stern one echoed across the area. The true ruler of the very land this monster was tearing apart. Blue felt a tinge of hope. The stern one would deal with the demon. Blue regained her footing as she pushed herself away from the ground. The painful roar of the stern one made her panic. She could barley see the stern one on the ground as the white demon pinned her with its massive clawed hands.

Blue let out a series of furious barks as she bolted to her aid. She screeched before flinging herself at its face digging her sickle claws into the monsters muzzle. It all went by so fast after that. She would fall only to spring back at it bouncing from the demon to stern one. Both working together to bring it down for good. Her eyes were filled with rage as she fought harder then she had ever fought before. Blue let out a furious shriek by stern ones side as the pair stood united against the demon. They jumped back when a huge monster sprang from the water. Taking the demon into its jaws before dragging the screaming monster to its watery grave. Blue chittered at stern one nervously, She new the old scars were from her own kind and feared her, but also respected her for she was a majestic specimen of her kind. Stern one blew a puff of air at Blue before walking away. Her way of calling a temporary truce for the time being. She new that the next time the pair met it could go a hole other way. With a nervous chitter she turned to her alpha with hope, he only shook his head at her and she felt her shoulders sink with realization. Where he was going she could not follow. Blue hesitated as she looked at him and then the three others of his kind. With a turn of her tail she ran down the way she had come. She barked for her sisters to come out but neither replied. She let out a high come out now screech and waited, tilting her head with hopes of a reply. When none came she put her nose to the ground sniffing them out.

Blue could smell the scents of her sisters all over the clearing where they had been battling the monster. The pungent smell of burning flesh made her lips curl in disgust. She turned to her left and made her way to the sizzling sounds coming from the flames. The charred body of her sister Echo lay motionless amongst the flames and metal. The lifeless form was nearly unrecognizable, but she still had her familiar earthy scent underneath the smell of burnt flesh. Blue let out a sad chitter at the sight before her, her poor sister who she squabbled with more than any other. Now lay lifeless amongst the flames and embers of her own singed flesh. Her beautiful green scales had lost all there lovely colors that they had once shown. Blue warbled sadly to herself before turning away from her deceased pack mate. She still had one more sister to find with hopes she was alive. She walked quickly her head held high as she called for her last remaining sister. Her tail swung side to side as she grew more agitated by the second. She stopped and snapped her jaws in agitation for not find any sign of her. Blue froze and locked her golden gaze on a flyer that had landed some feat away, It was feeding on a soft prey that had fallen victim to a collapsed building. Blue snarled and charged at it to vent some of her frustration, the creature squawked in fear as it quickly took to the air with a few easy flaps of its powerful wings. She screeched at it before she sniffed the dead soft meat. She shook her head in disgust before turning and making her way back towards the clearing she had last seen her sister.

Blue chittered hopefully when she found her scent. Lifting her head she glanced around and called for her with hopes she was not like Echo. A faint chitter caught her attention, and Blue turned in it's direction. Her sister lay in a pile of rubble, as blood seeped from her wounds. Blue bolted to her sisters side bobbing her head happily. Delta let out a painful warble as she tried to lift her head to look at her sister. Blue licked her cheek affectionately and cooed to her happily. She was thrilled her sister was alive. She removed the ruble the best she could to free her sister. Then Blue licked her wounds over and sniffed at them. The monsters teeth marks were extremely deep and Blue did her best to clean the wounds, and sooth her sisters pain. Blue chittered softly to Delta comforting her as she lay by her side and curled around her weak and bleeding body. The younger raptor cooed to her sister as she took in deep ragged breaths. Blue rested her head on her sisters side as she let out light soothing purrs. Her own body hurt and when she had laid down it had relived some of the pain. With one last look at her sister Blue closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spelling Fixed.**

She woke a while after to a thunderous roar in the distance. Stern one was claiming the land as hers once more. Blue warbled in annoyance as she turned her gaze to Delta. She chittered to her as she rose snapping her jaws with a tired yawn. Gently she nudged her sister trying to wake her. It was time to get up and find a better place to heal and rest. She nudged her head but it only rolled back to the side. Blue let out a panicked chitter when her body no longer showed signs of life. She screeched into her ear hoping to wake her but it was no use. Blue hung her head in defeat as she rested her muzzle next to her sisters lifeless nose. If raptors could express sadness this was it, for they could not shed tears like we as people do when we morn the dead. She cuddled her sister affectionately before turning away from her stilled body. She looked over her shoulder one last time at her sisters lifeless form before she moved away. Blue was alone, without a pack her days were numbered. The lone raptor let out a series of enraged barks before she hissed. She cursed everything around her but mostly herself. If not for her trusting the lies of the white monster she would still have her pack, her sisters would all be here by her side. Playful Charlie, the ever curious Delta, the strong Echo, and her confidante and brave Alpha. All of them gone because of her. She snarled and took her anger out on an innocent stuffed animal from a demolished shop close to her. Blue scattered the stuffing all around her and let out an enraged snarl before she moved on. The stuffed animal was not so lucky and laid scattered about the area.

She needed to get her mind off things so she started to explore the large soft prey nests. A few hours had past and Blue found herself staring down at the dead fat soft meat , who was always agitating her Alpha. She was pleased her sister was able to sink her claws into his flesh. His internals lay on the floor in a pile from the slash on his gut. She chittered to herself and gave a low hiss at his lifeless corps. Blue raised her head as the lights around her still flickered. A light squeak caught her attention and she made her way into a room with warm lights and tall nests. Each nest held different eggs not yet hatched. Blue heard he squeak again and made her way to a group of six eggs clustered together. She sniffed at them curiously. To human ears the light squeaks were to quite for them to pick up. As for blue it was much easier for her. Like birds she could here the unborn make sounds from inside there eggs. It was how mothers new there was still life in there nests. She sniffed the eggs intently and felt a bubble of hope as they squeaked from her touch. She chittered to them and was pleased with a few more squeaks. She had found eggs of her own kind here in this strange place. Blue looked at the fat soft prey and curled her lips in disgusted hate. He must have stolen all these hatchlings from there mothers nests. She turned back to them with a plan in motion. She was smart and new how to problem solve well. She gently picked up an egg in her jaws and then took another in her hands tucking it close to her chest for safety. She turned and made her way to the only safe place she could think of for such delicate cargo. Her paddock.

Several trips later she was laying next to the small clutch of eggs. Worn out and exhausted. Blue scanned the five eggs before she started to clean her bloodied claws. She had dropped one egg when a small group of Compsoganthus had startled her. Blue had been furious and lashed out at the green creatures scattering them. The half formed hatchling was not ready to great the world and never took a gulp of air. Blue had felt hurt when it lurched in the puddle of shell and yolk. It's tiny pink form with its under developed eyes and libs let out a squeak before it stilled. She could see its tiny heart fluttering in its chest still, and she let out a furious shriek. Luck was on her side as she snatched one of the compy's that came to close in her jaws. Its body crunched under the power of them and she snarled as the others scattered in terror. She stood tall and carried the kill and the last egg back to the safety of her makeshift nest. She hated them even more now than before. How dare they make her lose a hatchling. Granted she wasn't there real mother but she was going to care for them and start her own pack. They would rule the island along side the stern one and hopefully survive.

Blue yawned and shook her head. She needed to find a better place for her newly acquired brood. Stretching out her body before she moved under a large tree. This was always the best place to rest when the weather was foul. The soft soil was comfortable and warm. Making it the best ideal location for her brood. Blue began to form the beginnings of the nest. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing but her instincts told her it was right. Looking up from her work she hissed at the green vermin that dared to get to close to the eggs not far from her. Blue charged them and they scattered with panicked screeches and hoots. It took her sometime to get the nest to perfection before she slowly inched the eggs towards it. When she had placed every egg perfectly inside it she was finally able to rest. The compy from earlier was a small meal but it would tide her over for a while. Blue curled herself around the nest and let out a relived puff of air. She let her sharp gaze glance around the empty paddock and hone in on her sisters sleeping spots. It was just so weird for her to be alone like she was now. Her sisters had always been there for her, a constant company, always someone to play with and keep you entertained and happy. The distant roar of the stern one made her raise her head and let out light nervous chitters. The entrance to her paddock was to small for the queen to come through but what if there was other danger lurking in the trees?


	3. Chapter 3

**Spelling Fixed.**

Blue jolted from her sleep to the distant sound of thunder. She looked to the sky and took note of its angry shades of grey. She could smell the rain in the distance and chittered nervously. This was not going to be an easy first night for her and her new brood. The wind picked up its pace and the trees swayed and groaned from the torrent of water that began to fall. Blue looked at her eggs and snarled at the rain drops staining there clean shells. She stood and stepped into the nest, doing her best to avoid stepping on the fragile eggs before she laid down and wiggled her body. Little did she know that was what she should have been doing from the start. The unborn hatchlings needed to be turned every few hours so they could stay warm and grow properly. If they were not turned then they could die or come out deformed. She didn't know this since she had never had a brood of her own, nor was there other females with experience to learn from. She was finding things out the hard way just like the first freed raptors had to do as well. As Blue finally relaxed and rested her sore muscles on top of the eggs she could feel little tremors on her belly from the hatchlings moving inside there protective shells. She couldn't help but burst with pride of the feeling of the soon to be born hatchlings. Something in her told her it would be soon. She wasn't sure when but she had a feeling she would know when the time came.

She let out a delighted purr as they squeaked inside there shells. Blue flinched as a bolt of lightning struck somewhere close to the outside of her enclosure. The boom rang loudly in her ears making them ring. She shook her head trying to collect herself. In that instant the rain that was trickling down turned into a thick downpour of water. Within seconds she was completely drenched, and the ground around her was quickly turning into a muddy mess. Her and her sisters would often play in the mud when they were still young. As age set in Blue had began to despise it due to an unfortunate incident involving a playful Delta skidding through the thick mess and slamming her into a young tree. The branches had pierced her scales and had made a very unpleasant trip to the vet. She was not pleased with the fact one bit. Blue warbled amusingly at the memory and then sunk her shoulders in sadness. She missed her sisters even if it was only a day after there untimely deaths. Blue felt lonely she missed the constant chatter of them as they played or talked about the run that was soon to happen or they had just done. She shivered and tucked her head into her chest, trying to stay warm through the torrent of rain that was coming down. Thankfully her nest was sturdy and was keeping every last droplet out and her heat was keeping the eggs at the perfect temperature. Blue opened her eyes and looked at the muddy mess. The green vermin were walking and running around her paddock fighting over the worms that had crawled to the surface.

Maybe if she stayed still and kept her eyes closed enough to where they thought she was sleeping she could snatch one. Blue tucked her head down and made her breathing deep as if she was asleep. She kept her eyes closed just enough to keep it convincing to them. If only they were smart like she was then they would have known it was a trick. One came right in front of her and snatched a worm that was peaking out a few inches from her claws. When it went to gulp it down another came and snatch the other end. The two tugged and snarled fighting over the slimy creature and rolled right into her line of fire. In an instant of tooth and claw she snatched the closets one in her jaws. It didn't even have a chance to screech as her strong jaws brought it a quick end. The other was not so lucky it was pinned under her clawed hand. It screeched in panicked pain as she dug into its flesh with her claws. She dropped the one in her mouth and snarled at the one trapped. Like a cat with a mouse she drug the compy closer to her as it wiggled and screeched trying to free itself. Blue wanted to so badly play with her meal knowing it could not escape. Her stomach told her this was no time to be playing with her meal. With a quick snap of her jaws she silenced it and with a tilt of her head she swallowed it hole.

The compy's were like tiny chicken nuggets to her and did not need to be torn apart to eat. This made her life easier and she let out a satisfied purr. The other green vermin didn't seem to care she had killed two of there own. They were more intent on the bugs escaping the water that was seeping into there underground world. Blue sucked in a deep breath of relief as she had finished the last of her kill. The rain was beginning to give up slightly and she could see the first rays of morning light creeping over the distant mountains. Her night was not as bad as she had thought it would be. She had gained a modest meal out of the bad weather and the unborn hatchlings all survived the night. She could feel there movements and was pleased with her work. This was going to be a piece of cake even if she was the sole provider for them. Or so she thought. Life was easy to a point when nesting, but with so many dangers in this world and no pack. She could easily fall victim to another predator or the elements. Starvation would be here biggest enemy, something she had never experienced in her life. Something she would soon learn in all its stomach growling glory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spelling Fixed.**

 **I wanted to let my readers know that I have a piece of art I did on my Deviant Art WildRebel93. It's of Blue riding out the storm she endured in the last chapter. Feel free to take a look if you wish.**

A whole two weeks had went by since her sisters had perished and she had recued her little brood from death. She had been fighting with the onslaught of compy's that plagued her enclosure. Not to mention the bad weather that had kept coming back like a bad penny. Blue was extremely thin and her ribs could be seen on her side. She was starting to look in bad shape. She could never leave the eggs unattended or the green vermin would swarm them. Her clutch had been downsized to four eggs due to that fact. It happened only a few days after she had them. Blue was so tempted to hunt and fill the hollow pit that was her stomach, she had taken to chasing a compy and left the nest unguarded for only a short second. The sound of hungry growls and something braking broke her from her trance and, she dashed back to them to find the horror of a mangled and broken shell of one of the unborn. She had been furious and let out several enraged shrieks and snarls. Clawing the dirt with her sharp claws before she rested on them again.

Blue let out a puff of air through her nostrils to try and cope with her dilemma. She new the consequences of leaving the nest unguarded very well now and, just hoped something would be stupid enough to come along and appease her appetite. She closed her eyes and soaked in the suns rays that crept through the tree above her. They were her only comfort in her situation. Blue perked her head up and the sound of a bush next to her. It rustled and moved with life and she lowered her head and brought her claws out. Ready to strike whatever the creature was she needed anything she could get her claws on. She flinched back and let out a low hiss when two golden eyes stared back at her menacingly. She snapped her jaws and growled a warning to the intruder who had been stupid enough to get this close to her. It only hissed back before it came out of the bushes. It stood only a little taller then herself and was a few colorful shades of green. Its short snout and trim body told her it was indeed another predator of the island. One she had never seen before like many things in her new world. Blue rose from her nest and snarled at the creature she might be weak, but she was going to protect her young the best she could. The creature only stood taller and flared a colorful frill that rattled as it shrieked at her.

This thing meant business and wasn't going to back down from her. Blue was startled by the sudden display and delayed for a second to late. It shot a black goo out of its mouth and hit the left side of her face. It stung on contact and made her shriek with rage. She slashed out with her arms and felt them hit her target hard. The spitter screeched as it tried to spit at her again. She could still see out of one eye and pulled it towards her. Within seconds she latched her jaws around its neck as it desperately clawed at her body trying to escape. Blue took a few clumsy steps out of her nest and used her weight to bring it to the ground before she sunk her killing claw deep into its chest. The sound of it gurgling in its own blood sent a thrill through her spine she had not realized she had missed. The thrill of the hunt and the enjoyment o the kill always brought her pleasure in a way. When the spitter stopped struggling she viciously began to tear into it's flesh and gulp down the warm meat with hast. The kill was extremely close to her nest and the compy's were starting to grow in numbers. Blue gulped down as much food as she could before she used a good amount of her strength and tossed the carcass a good eight feet away. The scavengers bolted to it and it quickly disappeared from the mass numbers of compy's that had swarmed it. Blue took a step back and rested herself on the eggs once more.

The spitter had made a fatal error in challenging her and had paid the ultimate price. Blue wasn't out of the woods yet though. She had been feeding off of adrenaline and had yet to realize her face had gone num. Blue went to clean her claws and realized her vision was blurry and fading fast. Her hole world began to spin around her as the venom in the spitters goo had began to set in. She ran her arm over the goo trying to clean it but it was no use. Before she new it she could barley lift her head and took a big gulp of air before she nose dived into the dirt. She gurgled and coughed as the venom ran its course. Drool ran out of her mouth as she lay there helpless and vulnerable. Thankfully luck was on her side as the compy's were to busy with the dead Dilophasauras to notice her. She spasmed and jolted as the venom worked through her system. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the world went black. Blue could only hope nothing bad would happen while she was immobilized.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spelling Fixed.**

 **I want to thank all of my followers and silent readers for giving this little story a look. I honestly and greatly appreciate it from you guys so thank you so very much. I would also like to personally thank my very amazing reviewer Loremaster98 your words are always appreciated! **

**Enjoy!**

Blue woke with a mind splitting headache and she lifted her head slowly. Blue warbled in light pain and looked around her paddock. She could see the gleaming carcass of the spitter. Its bones picked clean of any flesh not a single scarp was left for herself. The compy's were laid out around her paddock with enlarged belly's and sleeping the day away. The sun was low in the sky and starting to work its way over the horizon signaling night was drawing close. Blue sucked in a big gulp of air trying to settle her mind body from the venom that had finally released its grip on her. She jumped clean out of her scales when she felt something move on her underbelly. She quickly shot up and turned with an enraged snarl freezing at the sight before her. Wiggling around with closed eyes was four small hatchlings. They squeaked and sniffed the air wondering why everything had become so cold. Where was mother they seemed to call out to her before they tucked into one another trying to keep warm. Blue chittered happily as she gazed down at the small ones before her. All her hard work and she had succeeded in hatching all four of them. They all smell like females and she was slightly sadden by the fact. Maybe somewhere out there they would find a male of there kind and live on in future generations. They all seemed strong and healthy in her eyes and there small bodies were covered in a rich down of feathers. This was something she did not understand fully.

They blended in so well with the browns and greens of her nest and laid still without a hint of life to them. Blue quickly realized that they must have been born this way to protect them from danger there first weeks of life. She turned her attention to the sleeping compy's and then glanced back at the new hatchlings. Should she risk testing out her theory with a small hunt? Blue turned and faced the sleeping scavengers and crouched low. They were fat and slow from there meal and would make easy kills for her new young. If her hunch was correct they wouldn't notice her newly hatched young and not harm them. Only one way to find out as she stalked away tail swayed eagerly side to side as she braced herself for the chase. Blue bolted forward and snatched two compy's in her claws killing them quickly. The rest of the group began to scatter in panic and ran for there lives. She continued her assault on them until she had killed well over ten of the green vermin. She quickly dug a hole and buried there bodies to save them for later. Strutting back to the young her head and tail held high she stuck her nose into the nest and sniffed them. She counted four hatchlings as they laid still like stones as she puffed her hot breath on them.

Blue purred to them and the still forms quickly shot there little heads up and cackled at her. There tiny mouths opened like baby birds waiting to be fed as they anticipated food from the familiar being close to them. Blue wasn't sure what to do and brought her head lower to the squirming young. They licked her muzzle and nibbled at her face with gum less teeth. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue over one of them and it cooed happily from the attention. Another one stuck its head into her mouth making Blue vomit up some of the spitter she had filled her stomach with earlier. She stood back and shook her head with displeasure until she realized the young had gone quiet. She quickly glanced down at them to find they had started eating the mush she had produced. It quickly vanished as they scarfed it down, there tiny downy bodies were covered in the regurgitated mess. Blue sighed with the knowing of what needed to be done now. It was bath time and she was not thrilled with the idea but it was needed. She also realized that this was going to be a common thing in her life now until there teeth came in and eyes opened. When that would happen she was not sure.

Blue laid next to the nest and cooed to the young as they sniffed the area for any scrap they might have missed. They perked there head up at her coo and chittered to her in there cute little way. They stumbled towards her and squeaked when they toppled onto one another. The nests walls were to hard for them to find a way out and there full stomachs dragged on the ground as they tried to worm there way to her. Blue took her arm and using her claws she broke the wall to give them the freedom they needed to make there way to her. One by one they wormed there way over to her and curled up between her arms. She purred happily as they looked content and began to doze off. She began to clean the larger of the group and it growled and hissed in protest. It was not having any of this so called cleaning business and tried to worm away from her tongue. It was no us as it only ran closer to the wet object that was attacking it. It rolled onto its belly and snarled kicking its tiny legs out and trying to fight Blues tongue away. Its tiny killer claws did there best to defend it but they only made things worse. One of them hooked into Blues nostril and made her sneeze all over the struggling hatchling. They all froze as they had been attacked with a bombardment of her snot and saliva.

Blue wiggled her nose and raised her head as she sneezed again making them all flinch. She shook her head violently and glared down at the troublemaker who had caused all this mess. The hatchling sat frozen on its back and had a very displeased look on its face. it was covered in the majority of her boogers and Blue growled crossly as her work had become an even bigger chore. This young one was going to be a big handful at this rate. With a deep breath she continued her work but this time the hatchling never moved as it was cleaned. After an hour of deep cleaning on all of them they had nestled into her warm body and fallen into a nice long nap. At a distance it looked like she had piled a bunch of strange rocks between her arms, on closer inspection you could see the little mounds rise and fall with each tiny breath as they napped. Blue yawned and glanced around her paddock. It was a bloody mess but she could careless. Every compy she killed was a silent victory in her mind. They were always so hard to kill and she had found a way to get a large quantity of them easily. This would defiantly help her in the future. She also learned that spitters have a venom in there goo that would make one unable to move. She would keep that very deep in her mind and teach her new young of the danger so they would survive. in this hostile world she was starting to figure out herself.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please feel free to leave me your thoughts , or just PM me if you would rather. Thank you and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my happy readers. Hope all is well with you folks! Been busy with moving and such on my end and working on more art for this and my other stories. I will hopefully have something new posted on my Deviant soon.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I have also fixed and updated the spelling on this and past chapters so they are much easier to understand and read. Enjoy!**

It had only been a few days since the hatchlings had hatched from there eggs and Blue was happily resting in the shade of a tree as they explored. They had just barley opened there eyes and were checking out there new world on there still unsteady legs. They seemed to be growing at a good rate and were healthy fat hatchlings. There downy feathers still covered there little bodies except for there legs and forearms. Even there heads had lost some of the soft fluff and there scale colors had started to show. With how Jurassic World wanted there dinosaurs to appeal to people. The hatchlings sported bright and unique colors like Blue did to make them more entertaining. The larger one Blue had deemed the trouble maker was a deep pine green with a green emerald stripe on the top of her head and emerald eyes. The second largest hatchling was grey with a light blue sapphire stripe over her eye. This hatchling had golden eyes with a tint of blue around the pupil. The third was tan with a light purple diamond shape between her eyes and she had black quills showing on her head and tail her eyes were a bright gold. The smallest of the four had black scales with a dark red garnet stripe around her bright golden eyes.

Blue purred happily as Emerald and Sapphire had found a caterpillar and were snarling at it. Emerald nipped at it with her small needlelike teeth and jumped back with a shrill squeak when it curled away from her. Sapphire chittered an angry protest at the creature before she too jumped in fright when it unrolled and wiggled in a new direction. Blue stood and made her way over to the terrified pair and chitter calmly to them. _It's ok it's just a bug._ Emerald growled at it before she flared her claws and crouched ready to attack it. She was the most aggressive of the others and was always eager to fight. Sapphire lowered and wiggled her tail excitedly for the thrill of the hunt. Blue stood and glanced to her other two hatchlings. Topaz was making her way over to the group and Garnet was following close behind her. The youngest was so timid and was easily distracted. Blue cooed at the pair urging them to come closer to her and join in on the fun. Topaz perked up and quickly wiggle her way over only falling twice. Garnet kept getting distracted with the new world around her and was lingering to far for Blues liking. Blue chittered crossly at the hatchling as it bounded away after a grasshopper with a happy squeak.

Blue snorted and looked down at the three hatchlings who were at her feet happily teasing the unfortunate caterpillar. She watched as they stalked and attempted to pounce on the wiggly creature. Blue crouched lower to helpfully nudge Topaz back to her feet after she had fallen harder than normal. The hatchling shook the dirt from its downy flush and chirped happily at her mother. A shrill squeak caused Blue to snap to a attack position and snarled. Garnet lay limp on the ground as a Compy's jaws tore at the hatchlings throat. Blue screeched and charged at the green vermin with a mothers rage. The compy hissed and ran easily dodging and avoiding the now very pissed off raptor at its heals. Blue continued her chase until the shrill screeches of her still living hatchlings caught her attention. She pivoted on the balls of her feet and in one smooth motion was quickly moving back to them. Her tail high as she reached them in only a few short strides. Scattering the swarming Compy's that had suddenly emerged from the bushes nearby. Blue hissed and snapped her jaws as they dashed away from her. When she had calmed herself she counted the young and was relived to find all three safely tucked underneath her. Topaz had a bloody nose and Blue could see the marks from a Compy's teeth on her little muzzle. She gently licked her face soothingly as the hatchlings cuddled closer to her, there tiny forms shaking with fear from the attack.

Blue looked up and shuffled her way to Garnet. The hatchlings stayed right by her feet as she made her way to the unmoving baby. Blue laid herself on the ground and pulled her limp body closer to her. The others curled up against her chest and chittered to there mother. Why was baby sister not moving? What were those scary creatures that had attacked them? Were they safe now? Blue purred reassuringly to them, calming there nervous and shaking bodies. When they had grown still and quiet Blue turned her attention back to her fallen hatchling. Garnets tiny form was matted with blood from the attack. Her throat was torn from her body and her bright little eyes were now dull and lifeless. Blue huffed crossly and glared at the bushes nearby where the green vermin were waiting. She snarled and flashed her teeth as one jumped out and hooted at her before retreating back into the brush. They wanted the dead one and would not leave the grieving mother be until they got what they wanted. Blue looked down at her remaining hatchlings and then back at the bushes. They had always been watching and waiting for her to screw up. It was like a big game to them and poor Blue and her clutch were the game pieces.

She chittered to the sleeping hatchlings and nuzzled them awake from there nap. Emerald snarled at Blues touch and snapped her jaws trying to express her agitation about her slumber being short lived by her mothers antics. Blue kept on nudging all of them until they were awake, cross and on there feet. She stood and chitter for them to follow and stay close to her. Blue took small steps and made her way to the opposing end of her enclosure that was more open with less places for snaky green vermin to hide and steal her tiny brood. She was learning fast on how to care for them but it was still not an easy task for her. The sound of the Compy's feeding and fighting over Garnets body made Blue snap her jaws crossly. If she had only been more persistent with her she would still be alive, but Blue didn't now that she was in danger. She had no clue what she was even doing and was purely riding on instincts that she didn't fully understand. Blue settled down under a large tree that was clear of any brush for a good ten feet. The three hatchlings quickly curled up in the safety of her arms as she eyed the Compy swarm on the other end of the paddock. She let out an agitated puff of air through her nose as she looked down at the three now sleeping again young.

They had no way of protecting themselves if she was to leave them. Now she was even more fearful on leaving them to even hunt. Thankfully she still had a few compy's buried away for future meals. The only thing was it was not enough to keep them all well fed. Blue was already starting to get thinner with her own lack of food. The compy's filled her up and kept her alive but now that there was more mouths to feed she was the one who was going without. Blue turned her head and watched the entrance of her paddock intently. From her new location she could see out of it, which also meant others could see in and could see her. She didn't like the exposure but she also felt like she had no choice. It was either back to the nest surrounded by think foliage and danger, or in the open fully exposed and in danger? She couldn't win for loose these days and shook her head crossly. Parenthood was not a task meant for one lone female raptor with know experience under belt.


	7. Chapter 7

The time seemed to fly by and the hatchlings had grown quite a lot in the last two weeks. There soft baby down had flaked away reviling there own unique colors and markings. Jurassic world had a knack for colorful attractions and the young were no exception. The most striking of the three was little Topaz, Blue had never seen one of her kind with feathers, Her and her sisters didn't sport the gene. Topaz had small black feathers on the top of her head, and each one was decorated with vibrant purple tips. Even the tip of her tail had feathers of the same plumage. Blue was always entertained with the hatchling as it always used its feathers to tease and play with her siblings. She even went as far as strutting around the clearing like she was the most beautiful creature to grace them. The other two were more of the dirt and mud type, they enjoyed to roll and play in the dirt and when it rained they splashed in the mud to there little hearts content. Topaz would rather stay close to Blue and stay clean. She enjoyed her baths and was always well behaved during them. Blue relished the fact that one of her brood actually made her life a tad bit easier.

Blue laid out on top of a sunning rock and was enjoying the rays as her brood played close by. They had found a compy and were attempting to capture it but the sneaky creature was always a few steps a head of them. The green vermin no longer pestered the young raptors, since they had grown to the same size of them. The hatchlings saw them as a great learning experience and always took chase. Emerald was always the ring leader and instigated the attack. Her sisters just followed her lead. They had yet to capture one but the thrill of the hunt was always satisfying. Blue watched them lazily until a sound close by caught her attention. She turned and noticed a small herd of Microceratus wandering just outside the safty of her enclosure. The creatures were small only about 2 feet in length but were a potential meal if she could get close enough. She had run out of compy's and needed to make a kill soon or her little ones and herself would perish. She was already thin and her bones showed prominently on her hide now. The young were still plump but it would only take a few days for them to dwindle into bones like herself. There metabolism ran much faster then hers and there need to grow was a dominate factor on keeping them well fed. Blue stood up and glanced at the young as they darted into the brush after there quarry. This would be a good chance for her to maybe take a leap of faith and try to hunt something.

She quickly made her way through the brush carful not to alert the tiny herbivores. As she reached the entrance to her enclosure she crouched low and studied her targets. They had yet to notice her and continued to feed on the foliage around them. As she studied the area she realized there was at least 20 feet of open ground between her and them. She would have to move fast in order to be successful in bringing one down. She was much larger then them so a kill would be easy. All she needed to do was get a lucky strike with her claws or even snatch on in her mouth to be successful. Blue readied herself for the quick dash towards them her tail was low and her arms were tight to her chest ready to spring into action. She took a few deep breaths and zoned in on the one closest to her. With a quick surge of energy she burst through the opening and quickly closed the gap between her and her prey. She let out a furious screech as she launched herself at her target. The tiny creature bleated in horror and the hole heard bolted o the safty of the trees. Blue swiped out at it and felt her claws hit there mark. It squealed in pain as it rolled into the think brush. Blue snarled and dove in after it. She was so excited about hitting it she wasn't paying attention. The sharp pain in her lower leg made her screech and jump away from her assailant. The small Microceratus was wounded but still cross enough to fight back. It's sharp beak had penetrated deep into her leg and it held on tightly. Blue latched onto it with her hands and sunk her jaws into its neck.

It squealed and bleated in pain realizing its tight grip as Blue lifted it off the ground. She shook it like a ragdoll and tossed it away from her. It landed with a hard thud against a tree and rolled a few feet way from it. It lay still the life had left it before it even hit the tree. Blue had snapped its neck with her shaking. She snarled and hissed at the corps before looking over her injury. It was a deep wound but would not be life threatening as long as she cleaned it. Blue lifted her head and walked over to the kill. Picking it up in her jaws she made her way back towards her enclosure and to her young. They would be ecstatic of having fresh meat for a change and something that tasted better then little green vermin. She walked towards the clearing in her paddock and dropped the creature on the ground. She licked her jaws and chittered for her hatchlings. They had made there way to the farthest end her paddock chasing the compy's and were out of earshot. Blue shook and blew a hot puff of air through her nostrils. Her leg was pulsing and needed attentions so she figured they would return when they got hungry and tired of there games.

She moved a small ways away from the kill and laid down. Blue ran her tongue over the wound on her leg, doing her best to clean it. After sometime she had cleaned it to her approval and the soft growls of her young told her they were returning. Within a few minutes they popped out of the foliage and bounded over to her happily. Blue cooed affectionately at them as they swarmed her with happy chitters. Emerald bobbed her head excitedly and bounced in place, as she told Blue of there great adventure. Sapphire ran her head under her mothers chin affectingly before she turned and made her way to the kill. Topaz had already sunk her teeth into it and was happily tearing at the flesh. Emerald suddenly realized there was food and with a shrill squeak she bolted to it before pouncing on it. She snarled and tore at it as if she was killing it herself. Emerald sunk her tiny sickle claw into its hide and stood up tall. She let out a triumphant screech and jumped up and down on the corps. She finally climbed down and started to tear at it gulping down perfect sized chunks of the meat. Blue chuffed amusingly at her antics, her little temperamental hatchling was amusing at times. Blue looked over herself and began to clean her claws, she had been so busy cleaning her wound she forgot about tiding up herself. This would give her sometime while the young ate. She would wait to eat until they were full and happy. Then she would have her fill, maybe if there was anything left for her. Blue was confidant the tiny raptors could eat much of the kill and she would finally have a full belly.


	8. Chapter 8

Blue and her clutch lay under a large tree resting and sleeping off there meal. The small Microceratus she had killed was enough to fill all there bellies. Sadly there would be no seconds for the tiny meal was exactly that, tiny. The normal array of scavengers had picked at the remains stripping the bones of any meat left on them. The raptors had left very little for the scavengers and Blue honestly was quite pleased that they were the ones going without today. He held a strong hatred for them especially the Compy's. She had lost to much to them to enjoy or even moderately tolerate there presence. For the moment though she was content relaxing with her brood under the shade of the tree. She yawned and laid her head down on the soft dirt. Today was a good day and as she watched the sun lower in the sky she felt relaxed. It had felt like forever since she had been so relived and content. Her brood was healthy and growing fast and she was improving her mothering capability's as the days went by. Blue took in a deep breath of air and felt her eyes grow heavy with a well needed nap. With one last yawn she tucked her head and tail closer to the sleeping pile of hatchlings and finally let herself fall into a well deserved sleep.

The soft patter of rain droplets on her nose woke her from her nice nap. Blue shuffled crossly and raised her head she yawned and snapped her jaws together a few times as she scanned her paddock. All was quiet and at first glance it looked safe but then a sudden movement caught her attention. There was a large shadow creeping around her paddock entrance. Blue's sharp eyes could make out the large shape of a creature lurking in the doorway. It seemed to hold deathly still as she eyed it. Then its large head swung to the top of the doorway as it sniffed it. Blue could see its massive teeth as it opened its jaws and clamped them shut. She lowered her head and did her best to keep low and still. She new if it spotted her it would more then likely charge and she didn't want to face such a beast in her small territory, alone and with young no-less. The massive carnivore dropped its head and scanned the area before it. Its eyes darted around the paddock looking for any sign of life. Blue stayed low and kept her own gaze tuned on it's every move. When it took a step and ducked under the doorway she shifted in agitation.

This creature stood a good two feet taller then her but was much longer and definitely more dangerous. The carnivore is a Metriacanthosaurus or as Blue calls it nope to the nope, nope!. The Metria slowly makes its way into her paddock and lowers it's nose to the ground sniffing around. It can smell raptors but the scent is not strong. Most predators wouldn't dare step foot into a raptor lair unless they had a death wish. This predator was extremely thin and from the way it moved it was injured as well. Blue studied it and could see the massive wound on its side. It looked as if a huge chunk had been torn from its right thigh. The bone shone prominently through the tattered flesh as it limped its way in. She wasn't sure what had caused such damage but her only thought was to get as far away from the danger as she could. Blue gently nudge her brood waking them. They let out agitated chitters and growls making Blue snap her head in the direction of the Metria. It had frozen and the pair locked eyes, time stood still as they contemplated there next reaction. Blue was the first to move and she jumped up quickly with a sharp snarl. She stood tall and took a few steps towards it confidently. Her tail high she screeched and growled angrily at it. Her small brood had gotten to there feet and chittered nervously.

With a stern chuff she signaled them into the think underbrush to hide. The Metria's gaze followed them and it took a step in there direction. Blue snarled and mock charged it taking the larger carnivore off guard. It stumbled backwards and growled at her. The predator faced Blue head on and let out a furious roar as it began to advance. Blue healed her ground and instinctively through her head in the air calling her pack. She had know backup but the Metria didn't know that. Her sudden outburst sent it back peddling and swinging its head around looking for the other raptors. It new the call well enough and immediately went on the defense. Blue took it as her chance to slink into the underbrush where her brood was. She quickly chitter to them and them came and huddled underneath her. She cooed for them to be quiet as the Metria roared in frustration. It was pissed she had tricked it and it charged into the brush it had seen the young go into. Thrashing it's head around it searched for them. Blue new there only hope was to bolt for the thick forest outside her enclosure. She was reluctant to do so but the close call of the Metria's foot next to her made up her mind. With a firm nudge she pushed her young into action and they bolted for the tree line.

The Metria spun around as the sudden movement caught its eye. It turned and almost fell from the movement as its leg gave out slightly. It quickly took chase after the young raptors and was gaining on them. They screeched in panic as they pushed there little legs harder trying to reach the safty of the trees. The Metria's jaws opened wide as it was ready to snatch up Topaz in it's jaws. She screeched in terror and dodged just in time. All the Metria got was a mouth full of dirt. It snarled and turned to snap at her again when a hard impact took it off guard. Blue had sprung out of the brush and launched herself onto the bad side of the carnivore. She sunk her sickle claws into the wound on its leg and tore at the already tender flesh with her teeth. She wasn't going to loose another hatchling and would do anything to keep the three she had alive. The Metria turned and snapped its jaws at her missing Blue by a few inches. She leaped free and spun around with a mocking snarl. The Metria growled and turned towards her as it quickly followed after her. She ran down the open road with it hot on her heals teasing it with her coos and the flick of her tail. Blue then spun into the trees and disappeared out of sight. The large carnivore let out a furious roar as it tried to pursue her into the think underbrush. It paced and tore at the foliage before it turned and made it's way back towards the enclosure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been so long it's a really bad habit of mine apparently. My new little girl keeps me really busy these days so the only chance I have to write is when she is sleeping. That happens rarely these days and I've built a habit of sleeping when she sleeps. Its my only salvation!**

 **Anyways that's enough about me, I hope you enjoy and please review. :)**

Blue quickly made her way through the think jungle foliage back towards the hatchlings. The last she had seen of them was when they were running for there lives into the thick foliage of the jungle. Blue could only hope that they had all stayed together and found a safe place to hide. Away from the many dangers of there island home, that even she herself was still learning to deal with. Living in an enclosure her whole life had made her soft towards the dangers and real life events that she was dealing with now. Blue thought she had herd a chirp and skidded to a halt, calling out to them in the dark she waited for a response of some kind. They didn't respond to her and she began to panic. She called again and shrunk down when the roar of the Metriacanthosaurus echoed close by. Her calling was bringing it in to her, but she needed to call to find her hatchlings. Her mind raced with concern. What could she do in this situation? A pack would have drove the predator away and left her to safely find her young. She snapped her jaws and growled crossly. She had to keep reminding herself that she had know pack and had to figure these things out on her own. The Metria roared again and brought Blue back to reality, pack or know pack she had to find her brood before that monster or something else found them first. She hissed as she caught the scent of the larger carnivore. It was getting closer and would soon find her if she didn't relocate. She moved swiftly and silently through the underbrush putting some distance between her and it. Still hoping she would pick up some sign of her young, tracks, even there scent would be a blessing right now.

A sudden chirp not to far away caught her attention. It sounded like one of her hatchlings, and upon hearing the chirp again it sealed the deal for her. Blue purred lightly hoping that the Metria wouldn't hear her soft call and the hatchling would. She froze and waited to see if the youngster would respond to her. It felt like ages but the soft squeak of a reply made her wiggle with excitement. Blue made her way in its direction and found herself staring at a small hollowed out log half buried in the ground. Blue lowered herself to the ground and purred again. Was this where her hatchlings might be hiding? The sudden movement of something inside coming towards her had her on edge. Then 3 sets of familiar little eyes sparkling in the dark reassured her. Each hatchling came sprinting out of the log overjoyed at seeing there adoptive mother. The chittered and purred up to her as she ran her muzzle along there little bodies. There greetings were cut short when the roar of the Metria caused Blue to snarl crossly. She had hoped the creature had lost interest and moved on, or she had put enough distance between them that it would be safe. The Metriacanthosaurus was determined to make her or even her hatchlings a meal and her small brood would be walking on eggshells trying to avoid it as long as it stayed in pursuit. Blue chuffed and quickly ushered the young back into the log and cooed for them to stay put. She then turned away, tail high and made her way into the dark of the forest, and in the direction of the predator.

Blue had a plan probably not the brightest of plans but it was the best she could do on her own. She confidently moved towards the Metria's last known location. Blue raised her head and let out a series of sharp barks trying to bait it towards her. The sound of the Metria's furious roar close to her made her jump slightly. She had not expected it to be so close. within a few seconds it burst from the trees several feet away from her and its angry eyes zoned in on her lone from. It turned and opened its large jaws wide and roared at her. Blue flared her claws and hissed back at it showing her teeth threateningly. She bounced on her toes and teased it with sharp barks. The Metria snarled as it charged at her. Blue turned and ran leading it away from her brood and deeper into the forest. She wasn't sure where she was going but she new that the farther away she got the predator from her young the better off they all would be. She swiftly maneuvered through the jungle foliage and trees keeping a good distance between herself and the larger carnivore. Every so often she would glance behind to make sure it was still following her. Its wounded body made it move slower than she expected and she slowed her pace so it would keep up the chase as long as she wanted it to. It crashed through the brush after her determined to catch her no matter what the cost.

After some time Blue glanced behind her and slowed down to a quick trot when she couldn't see the Metria following behind her. She came to a stop and turned to survey her area. She could have sworn it was just right behind her, had it given up the chase for something easier? What if it had gone back after her brood and was dining on them this very moment?. Blue took a few steps nervous steps back the way she had come when the bushes next to her suddenly parted and she was greeted with the flash of the large serrated jaws of the Metriacanthosaurus. It happened so quickly Blue barley had time to react, she lunged away as quickly as she could but the jaws of the larger predator latched onto Blues right leg. She let out a screech of pain, as It picked her up and tossed her into a large tree. She bounced off it like a ragdoll and rolled into a small clearing. Dazed and confused she did her best to stand only to be sent flying farther into the clearing from the Metria's clawed hand. It snarled almost pleasingly as it approached her. It pushed down on Blue with its massive foot and growled as it leaned closer to her with its massive jaws. Blue snarled up at it and snapped her jaws but she couldn't reach her head to its foot to inflict damage and free herself. She was done for as the larger carnivore brought its jaws down on her trapped from.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy my dear readers.**

Blue screeched in pain as its teeth sunk into her body. The Metria was taking its time with her. Like a cat with a mouse. It didn't want to kill her just yet. It clamped down harder as its teeth sank deeper into her shoulder. Picking Blue up it shook her like a ragdoll and tossed her away again. She hit the ground hard and bounced off it harshly. She attempted to stand again but the searing pain in her side and her leg was tremendous. Blue crumbled to the earth beneath her and gasped for air. The Metria prowled towards her its head low, the beast was enjoying this greatly as it stopped a foot next to Blue's head. She just laid there accepting her fate. She know longer fought back and this made the Metria irritable. It pushed her with its foot trying to get a rise out of her but she did nothing but growl in pain. The monster huffed and rolled its shoulders before it licked its wounded side. When it brought its attention back to her it placed a foot on Blues body and growled. The Metria roared at her and brought its head down to finish Blue off. Its jaws clamed around her head and she could feel the teeth begin to sink into her weeks point. All Blue could think about was her little ones and how they would surly parish without her help. She closed her eyes and waited for her throat to be torn out.

The ground trembled beneath her and she thought it was the Metria repositioning. Suddenly a roar that would make your ears bleed echoed around them and she was picked up from the ground and flew towards the tree line. She fell hard again and screeching in pain as she rolled into the brush surrounding the clearing. Blue raised her head weakly and her eye blurry from her fall she could barley make out the form before her. The pained screeched of the Metria was along with the crunching of bones frightened her. When her eyes finally started to work she stared in awe at the sight before her. There in the clearing stood the Queen of the island. Stern one had come from who knows where and snatched the Metriacanthosaurus in her mouth. She had attacked it several weeks ago for stealing from her kill. The wounds on it came from her and she had smelt it. Seeing an easy meal she tracked it down. Rexy had know idea that she had saved Blue from the clutches of death. All she wanted was her meal. Blue watched as the Metria screamed and gurgled in its own blood. It fit almost perfectly in the rexes mouth. Rexy tossed it her head and chomped down again a sickening crunch was heard and the Metria's fight was over. It hung limply in her jaws as blood flowed from its mouth and wounds from the rexes teeth. Rexy turned her scared body and began to walk out of the clearing. She stopped at the trees and turned in Blues direction. She scanned the tree line and chuffed before disappearing in the jungle.

Blue breathed heavily and tried to stand but failed once again. She needed to get back to the young ones but was to weak to do so. She was injured badly from the attack and her wounds needed tending. Blue chuffed and raised her head scanning the area before she crawled her way deeper into the forest. She wanted to call her young but her most resent experience told her that it was best to be quiet. Especially right now in her weakened state. Blue continued to drag her bloody body across the forest floor she winced in pain as she forced herself to keep moving. She rested her head on the ground trying to get energy to move again when she noticed a hollowed out tree. That would be the safest place for her to rest. Blue crawled her way to it and squeezed inside. It was small but fit her just fine. Blue gazed out at the dark forest and hoped her young were safe in there own little hiding place. She chuffed and started to clean her wounds. Her neck was not bad and probably would heal fast as well as her shoulder. She had been lucky, but her leg was a hole new story. It had deep holes that the blood wept from and the muscle was terribly bruised. With every lick it stopped the bleeding but caused her a tremendous amount of pain. This was going to be a long night for her and her brood. The first night separated from one another in a world of monsters. The sounds of the local birds chirping had woken Blue from her sleep. The sun was high in the sky and the forest was hot from its rays. Blue shook her head and yawned with a slight pain from her movements. She studied her leg before she crawled out of the tree. Putting pressure on it she rose slowly from the ground. Blue stumbled forward like a drunk man and then backwards as she tried to get her balance. When she felt steady she took a few staggering steps forward. She could walk thankfully but not very fast. She held slowly made her way towards her hatchlings hiding place.

The forest was full of life as she moved along and encountered a few Microceratus, that scattered at the sight of her. She couldn't hunt them though even if she wanted to. Her body was to damaged to run and she couldn't pounce to even make the kill. She would have to find a new way to keep her and her brood alive. That is if they were still alive. Blue paused to catch her breath and looked around she couldn't smell her young yet but she could smell her old trail. She continued on her path and came to the spot they were hiding. The log she had left them in was splintered into bits. Her hatchling know where in sight. Blue quickly made limped her way over to the remains of the log and sniffed around nervously. She could smell them and a large predator. It was a shifter she had smelt them before outside her old enclosure when the park first opened. Once she had seen one as it melted into the scenery outside of there cage. The creature had tried to get to them but was caught by Alpha and his pack mate who gave her delicious Oreos. Oh how she would love to have one of them now. She shook her head bringing her focus back to reality. Blue looked at the Carnotaurus tracks and saw they headed away from the tiny raptor tracks she found. Blue followed them and noticed there was the medium track of a spitter that was being followed by the shifter. Blue snapped her head up and froze when she heard a twig snap.

Baring her teeth she snarled at the bush it came from. Blue jumped when her youngest hatchling slowly stepped out of the bush. Topaz gazed a her mother as she crouched low to the ground. Her black feathers flushed up on her head in nervous fear. Blue was relived to see at least on of her brood. She lowered her head and cooed softly to her. _Its ok little one momma's here._ Topaz cooed and ran to her mother nuzzling her head against Blues. The little one purred happily and let out a pleased chirp. The bush rustled more and her two older hatchlings tumbled out. They scrambled apart and ran to Blue eagerly. Emerald reached her first and pushed Topaz out of the way as she ran her body around Blues head and gave her little licks of her tonged. She was excited to see her mother. Sapphire trotted over and nuzzled Blue as well she purred from her mother touch and nibbled under Blues chip happily. Blue wanted to lay down and cuddle her brood, happy they were all reunited and safe. The scent of the Shifter was still strong and that told her this was not the best place for it. She raised her head and softly chittered to her young to follow quietly. Blue limped her way towards a safer spot for them to rest without worry.


	11. Chapter 11

Curled up in a large hallowed out tree with the perfect sized opening for a raptor lay Blue and her brood. It had been four days since the Metria's attack on them. Blues wounds were not healing like they should be and she was not able to hunt very well. She could hardly stand on her leg from the bites of the larger carnivore, and the wounds were starting to become septic. Blue turned and did her best to clean the ones she could reach with her tongue but she could only do so much. She let out a snarled and snapped her jaws when Sapphire and Emerald tumbled into her accidently. She had never show aggression towards any of her brood, but the lack of food and her own pain was making her very irritable. The two youngsters moved away there head's low in a submissive way. Mother never attacked them she was never this mean. Her words would be stern and soft but never aggressive. Sapphire looked her mother over and started to comprehend what was wrong. She could see the wounds and on closer inspection they were swollen with infection. She chittered at Blue concerned and moved towards her slowly. Blue turned her attention onto Sapphire and watched as the hatchling slowly inched towards her. She sniffed at Blues wounds and chitter towards her sadly. _Is mother sick? Why do her wounds not heal?_ Blue purred towards her curious hatchling as she attempted to stand. She growled in pain and limped slowly out of the tree. Her brood followed closely not wanting to get left behind. Pore little Topaz was stuck between her cross mother and her hungry sisters. The group walked quietly through the foliage before Blue stopped and sniffed the air.

The sound of water trickling through the trees made the youngsters curious. _New things to smell and explore!_ They happily chittered to one another as they bounded ahead of Blue. Topaz stopped and looked back at her mother. Blue limped towards her, her head hung low as she seemed to be struggling. Topaz slowly wander back to her and chittered happily. _Mother was strong she would get better after she drank_ Blue looked down at her youngest hatchling and gently nuzzled her soothingly. The little tan hatchling cooed happily as she turned and chittered excitedly. Her purple eyes glimmered with young enthusiasm as she tried to catch a flying insect in her jaws. The creature was to fast for her and she gave chance stopping when she could hear Blue. Topaz returned to her mother and stayed by her side as they slowly made there way into the small opening next to the brook. Sapphire and Emerald happily played and hoped around the rocks and in the water chasing bugs and snapping the unlucky ones in there jaws. Topaz on the other hand was to transfixed on her mother to pay attention to her older sisters. Blue sighed as she laid down next to the water and drank the cool water. It's refreshing cold feeling felt amazing on her dry throat. She let out a delighted purr and was pleased to fell the gently nibbles of Topaz on her muzzle. She was so young and so caring already. The hatchling was doing her best to try and groom her mothers scales, but being so small she was not getting anywhere fast. The sound of the trees snapping made the small pack snap to attention and Blue nervously flared her nostrils as something very large approached them.

She chittered for the young ones to hide in the brush and she to turned and crawled away. They all laid still as the Queen parted the trees and made her way alongside the running water. She stopped and sniffed where the young had just been playing and let out a loud chuff. Rexy stood and shook her body letting out a low growl before she walked down stream. Blue poked her head out of the brush and could fell the hatchlings trembling next to her. They had never seen the Queen of the Island and now they new just how big she was and how dangerous she could be. Blue stood and slowly followed the larger carnivore at a safe distance. Her young following close behind her nervously. They came to a stop when they trees opened up to a large river that slowly flowed out into an open meadow full of herbivores of all kinds. Blue took a mental note of this place and flinched when there was a loud splash. She snapped her head towards the source witch was Rexy. She was covered completely minus her head and shoulders. She let out a large huff and let a rumbled escape her throat. The cold water washed over her scales as she relaxed and let the river clean her tired old body. Blue turned her head curiously and noticed that the scars on her body were clean and health looking. Maybe the water did what a pack would do to wounds. The Queen was vary old and what she did must be good. Right? Blue slowly made her way into the water and laid down. The cool touch of it on her scales and her wounds felt like heaven. She let out a relived coo as her aching wounds started to fell better with every second they were submerged.

The water was doing it's job, as it ran over her body it cleaned her wounds out. Taking the infection with it, slowly the pain turned it pleasure and she rested her head slightly. Her brood cautiously made there way to the waters edge and eyed the Queen. She was a good 100 yards downstream but they were still nervous from her presence. Rexy on the other hand let her golden eyes scan each of the youngsters and the larger Blue raptor. She could smell the sickness in the air when Blue came out of the brush. She would be an easy kill for the veteran hunter, but seeing the hatchlings was a surprise to her and was more interesting than a meal. She hadn't seen any other raptors on her island since the day she killed The Big One and her pack. Her first scars she had earned were from them and she relished in the defeat of the crazed creatures. She could smell that they were not healthy, unlike the Blue one and her clutch. Even though the Blue one was sickly due to it's wounds from the other carnivore she had fed on only days ago. She had not intended to save the raptor, she didn't even realize she was there until her jaws sunk into the Metria's soft flesh. He had tried to escape her and she had found him. Finishing the job she had started when he had challenged her stupidly for a kill. It was the last thing he would ever do. She owned this island and all kills were hers, only those who wished to die stole from her. The green ones always cleaned her kills away and were not that tasty so she left them be. They were also to fast for her to snatch in her jaws and were a waste of her energy.

Rexy rolled her shoulders and snorted a big puff of air, letting a low growl escape her throat as the young raptors darted into the brush from her movement. She enjoyed there fear of her. Like there Blue mother they would respect her space if they didn't want to be her next meal. Blue cooed to her brood and got them to come back out to her. Topaz made her way into the water letting it brush her little tail feathers. The last few days the hatchlings full adult plumage had finally blossomed and each one was unique and special in there own way. Especially little topaz with her beautiful black head feathers, The tips of them were a vibrant purple and her tail held the same unique colors. Her sisters were featherless but had vibrant colors of there own. Sapphire was gray but a vibrant blue streak ran down her side in a crazy pattern, and Emerald was a pine green with a bright emerald stripe. The youngsters were showy just like blue. She was more colorful then her own sisters and was always proud to flaunt her superiority over them. That's why she was the Beta she would always chitter to them. She was strong and confidant even Echo had failed to beat her. Blue cooed to herself at the thought of her sisters. She missed them but these youngsters filled that empty spot with there one unique personalities. She rested her yes and felt herself dozing off from the gentle massage of the water on her body. She was not the only one sleeping in the water as the gentle rumbles of sleep escaped the Queen as well.

While Blue lightly dozed in the slow current of the river her tiny brood were happily exploring the foliage along the river. Sapphire chittered happily as she pounced and jumped after a dragonfly, snapping her jaw only seconds to late for her small prey. The flying insect was quick and she was inexperience in the ways of hunting. Her sister Emerald followed her through the brush but with less enthusiasm as her older sister. She was more interested in the way her colors blended in with the greenery of the foliage around her. She purred to herself as the shadow of a green fern made a cool leafy shadow on her back. Emerald was pleased by the sight it made and sat down admiring it more intently. Topaz on the other hand kept making her way back to Blue before she would go back into the tall foliage to hide. She was nervous of her surroundings and didn't want to be to far from her mother. The little squeaks of a small rodent caught the young raptors attention and hunger drove her into the foliage once more. Topaz could hear her sisters chattering close by but she was interested in the grey mammal that was scurrying around on the forest floor. She stalked closer and sprung her legs into action with a single bound she leapt onto the mouse making it shriek in terror. Shocked from actually catching the creature she was unsure what to do next.

She flicked her sickle claw down and tapped the poor mouse as it squeaked in terror. She had seen Blue use the claw when they had been attacked by the evil monster at the old nest. Topaz leaned down and sniffed at the mouse before she latched onto its head with her little jaws. She brought her tiny sickle claw down and stabbed at the rodent piercing its hide and flesh. It let out a high squeak of pain as it squirmed around under her foot. Topaz could taste its blood in her mouth and pure instinct took over. She quickly pulled at the mouse tearing it in half before she gulped it down her throat. She let out a pleased purr and reached down for the second half. Topaz picked it up her jaws and bolted back to Blue as she heard her sisters quickly make there way towards her. The smell of the blood and Topazes happy purrs drew them in. She was smaller than them and they could easily bully her out of her first kill. Topaz Snarled as Sapphire made a snatch for the mouse in her jaws. She wasn't going to share her kill with them and the older sisters were not happy abut the idea. The trio tumbled out of the foliage and down into the muddy banks by the dozing Blue. The sound of there squabbling woke her and she let out a low irritated growl. She looked over at the bickering hatchlings and watched them squabble over the mouse in little Topazes jaws. Topaz made a mad dash for her mother but slipped in the mud, the mouse in her jaws flew out and landed into the water. The current quickly swept it away and the hatchlings let out annoyed growls at one another. Blue chuffed amusingly before she rested her head back down and started to doze once more. Leaving the hatchlings to squabble amongst each other about there lost prize. Topaz being the most upset out of the bunch.

 **A little longer than I normally do and I plan to keep making them around 2000-2800 words per chapter if I can. Wish me luck and Sorry for the slow updates things are busy as of late.**

 **Also I drew a picture of the hatchlings on my Deviantart WildRebel93 its called "Surrounded" check it out if you like!**


End file.
